Yukkuri Hourai
Overview An even more rare variant of the Yukkuri Shanghai, these yukkuri are also much smarter and more dangerous (and arguably even more sought after) than their sisters. Due to the rarity, only three wild-caught Hourais have ever been seen and in all three cases the yukkuri passed away after a few weeks with symptoms similar to Anti-yukkuritis. Behavior Yukkuri Hourais are much smarter than Yukkuri Shanghais. Although not at the level of human intelligence, the Yukkuri Hourai has a disposition and mentality similar to killer bees, and will sometimes actually hunt down those who have angered them enough. Unlike their sisters, they will not take orders from anyone, but only a specific individual who they deem to be friendly and valuable (i.e. providing extra food for their family). Even then, they cannot be ordered, but instead given a request, as ordering a Hourai about can cause it to become upset which can lead to some unwelcome results. Yukkuri Hourais are also able to fire "Yukkuri Beams", but it can fire these multiple times a day, and can maintain their "shots" for a longer time period than Yukkuri Shanghais. They differ from Yukkuri Shanghais in that their bow accessory is blue instead of red. Relationship with other Yukkuri Beside Yukkuri Shanghai and Yukkuri Alice, Hourais have never been observed with other yukkuri except in captivity. Even then, these yukkuri keep to themselves and are quick to attack any yukkuri (or human) they find "bothersome". Speech *Hourai... Speculation Unlike Yukkuri Shanghais, who are known to be born from Alices, no one is sure where Yukkuri Hourai has appeared from. One story, known as Factory Incident claims that Hourais originated from a factory experiment gone wrong. Another common theory is that Hourais are not so much born as evolved from Yukkuri Shanghais. The exact reasons for this metamorphosis is cited to be unknown, but it is believed by some that it comes about as a reaction to stress, or repeated dangerous situations. Others claim that Hourais are born from a very upset mother Alice while another theory claims that only one Hourai in the world can exist. Because of lack of knowledge on Hourais, much is to be learned from them. What is known is that while similar to a Yukkuri Shanghai, this is a separate species of yukkuri. Rumors & Miscellaneous * The Yukkuri Hourai has become something of a folk-tale as to teach children to be nice to small animals. * Similarly to the Yukkuri Shanghai, the Yukkuri Hourai is considered to be an endangered, and dangerous, species. * If encountering a lone Yukkuri Hourai, the best course of action is to move very slowly and not toward the yukkuri itself. It is most likely looking for something, and may perceive fast moving objects as a threat. If encountering a Yukkuri Hourai with its family, back slowly away from all yukkuri in the immediate area. They are very protective of other yukkuri, and will not hesitate to attack if threatened. * Their filling is unconfirmed, but it can be assumed that Yukkuri Hourais have the same truffle nougat filling that Yukkuri Shanghais have. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri